


i forgot we were dying

by zhongsroyalty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff I think, M/M, ending was rushed, i genuinely dont know how to tag this um, its supposed to be post apocolypse sorry if it doesnt seem like that, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongsroyalty/pseuds/zhongsroyalty
Summary: Renjun finds another reason to be grateful the world didn't end.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 29





	i forgot we were dying

**Author's Note:**

> okay so originally this fic was meant be Way longer. like Very longer. but i decided to cut off huge chunk and leave u guys with this. enjoy!

The fresh smell of burnt flesh and smoke hung around around the air and once again Renjun found himself rubbing his hands up and down his faded jeans to get rid of the charcoal that stained it. He ignored the vibrant pools of red, colouring parts of the floor, and forced his legs to move along with the rest of the group, stepping on whatever barren waste he had to.

In his arms, he held a thick piece of wood he got lucky enough to cut from the only tree still standing within a fifty mile radius (minimum that is), and ignored the way his shoulders ached due to it.

Next to him, walking, was Jeno. He wore a black long sleeved top (Renjun thought he got lucky to get one with no holes) and like Renjun, was carrying a log, only his was a lot heavier and from what it seemed like, a small piece of wood was digging at the inside of his palm.

“Your hand’s bleeding.” Renjun told him once he noticed.

“That’s a shame.” Jeno said not even bothering to look nor get it sorted. he wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it but Renjun still frowned at the fact that he had no care for himself. He decided to look ahead and not comment on that as he knew the only thing he would get in return would be Jeno’s favourite question,

_"What's the use?"_

Renjun’s front view was clouded by a sea of heads however, he decided there wasn’t much he was missing out on. He would much rather stare at the blinding orange hair the boy in front of him had, rather than the once green lands now filled with ash and must.

Renjun didn’t know any of the people around him (Jeno excluded) but just like himself, he knew all of them were probably put through hell, or worse, and were lucky enough to still be intaking whatever polluted substances roamed in the air.

There was one man in particular whom Renjun noticed was extremely grateful for that. He stood at the front of the group, barking orders at everyone to take whatever they found useful. He exclaimed whenever someone would come up to him with something particularly convenient (Renjun handed him a mirror he found underneath a pile of moss and he went and forced everyone to applaud him for his practicality. It wasn't really the impression he wanted people to perceive of him but Renjun took it gratefully) and he made sure to remind everyone how lucky they were to be still breathing. He was now leading everyone to god knows where and Renjun found himself wondering why nobody was questioning anything.

“Who is this guy anyway?” Renjun nudged Jeno, “everyone’s acting like he’s our leader or something.”

“He saved us, Renjun.” Jeno stated, making sure to give Renjun the most incredulous look ever.

Renjun fell quiet at this, raking his mind to try and remember what happened. His memory was still fuzzy after the incident and to be completely honest, the last thing Renjun remembers was what he did an hour ago. Which he still seems to be doing.

“Oh right.” Renjun said. He went on his tiptoes to see the very person they were talking about and instead noticed a boy walking right next to him who had, what looked like, pink coloured hair. It was fading away, Renjun noticed, but he wondered what the boy was thinking to do such a thing. Although he could admit it, he thought it looked absolutely amazing on him.

It seemed as though the boy with the pink coloured hair noticed someone staring at him as he turned his head backwards and met eyes with Renjun. Renjun held his gaze for approximately a single second before dropping his feet right back on the ground when the boy gave him the coldest glare Renjun thought he’d ever received.

“Yeah uh I remember now.” Renjun said, continuing the conversation he was having with Jeno and ignoring the way his mind was tugging at him to find out more about the boy.

“No you don’t, let’s not lie.” Jeno said, a little lightness behind his words. “You were passed out half the time.”

“I mean, I was about to die, my bad for not caring about my surroundings.”

“Oh god, I honestly thought I’d lost you.” Jeno said, shaking his head at his foolery.

“You were literally crying all over me when I woke up!”

“Don’t remind me!” Jeno said, pushing Renjun away playfully. Renjun, being the man he was today, just had to overreact and pretend Jeno’s light push to be one of full force and swing his body all the way to the edge of the weird path they were taking. Jeno only rolled his eyes at Renjun’s acts and looked forward, ignoring whatever trips and falls Renjun was doing beside him.

Whilst Renjun was in the middle of staging a whole ‘Jeno i think you broke my arm’ act, he could feel someone staring at him. He looked up to find the boy with the pink hair giving him an odd look however this time Renjun was able to hold his stare (read: glare) and in return got the boy to turn around himself. A change from last time.

Nice

“Hey, do you know who that is?” Renjun said, now really intrigued and pointing out the boy to Jeno.

“I know just as much as you.” Jeno shrugged.

“Hmmm.” Renjun thought through the situation for a bit before coming up with a conclusion. “I'm gonna go up to him.”

“Why?”

“I like his hair.” Renjun said, only using that as an excuse to hide the fact that the whatever three second staring contest the two had participated in, Renjun was able to form some sort of connection to the boy. Now, all he needed to know was whether or not he would want to continue having that connection with the boy. Or maybe Renjun was just overthinking it. Whatever, connections.

Renjun then forced his way past a couple of boys,muttering his ‘I’m sorry's’ and ‘pardon me’s’ and luckily, he made it without the sole of his shoe falling apart. He was able to make it right next to the boy with pink coloured hair and even give him a smile to whom he received a look mixed with confusion and dread.

“Hi.” Renjun said to him with a grin so wide, even he himself questioned the sincerity of it. “I saw you staring at me before.” Renjun started, shuffling the large piece of wood onto one side of his arm to make him look cooler (it didn't work as he almost dropped the thing right on the boy’s feet).

“I wasn’t staring at you.” the boy said, walking with such carelessness, Renjun noticed that he held absolutely no effect on him whatsoever. He then realised he wanted to change that.

“Oh yeah? Then what were those heart eyes you were giving me back there?”

“Maybe you have sight problems?”

“Probably.” Renjun said, a little quieter “but don’t we all have a little trouble with sight sometimes?”

“Do you need something?” the boy said sharply, cutting off whatever conversation they were having short, and receiving two eyebrows raised from Renjun.

“Just wanted to know how you got your hair like that,” Renjun lied.

The boy nodded then shrugged,“don't bother. I doubt you'll be lucky to even find a hairbrush. Let’s not start on hair dye.”

“Crap, I forgot we were dying.” Renjun said, smacking the top of his head. This earned a little giggle from the boy beside him and as soon as the laugh hit Renjun's ears, he then learned something else. He loved it. It made the grin on his face only grow wider and the pain now suddenly erupting from the side of his head to be ignored.

“What's your name?” Renjun asked him.

“Jaemin.”

Jaemin. Renjun then decided that was now his favorite word (or name). He could already see himself underneath the fort of leaves him and Jeno built for themselves repeating the name over and over again.

Jaemin.

“I'm Renjun.” Renjun smiled once again at Jaemin.

Renjun didn't know it, but Jaemin then imagined something similar of the sort. He could already see himself muttering the name Renjun over and over again to himself whilst clearing up dead remains of people near the desolate field.

Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> :]  
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/zhongsroyalty)  
> [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/zhongsroyalty)


End file.
